Night
by hetalia is LOVE
Summary: Naegi had expected that having Togami as a boyfriend would mean a definite lack of all things mushy and romantic, but the tenderness with which the heir pressed a kiss to his forehead proved his assumption wrong.


Just as Naegi accepted that he'd just have to get over the nagging feelings of loneliness and fear and just try to get to sleep since the beginning of Night Time was in only a few moments, he noticed Togami coming down the hall. He was suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that he was sitting on the floor in front of his room. It might be nice to talk to him for a while, but there was hardly enough time to stand in the hallway and chat for long.

Before Naegi could even think about it all that much, Togami had stopped in front of him, one eyebrow raised as if to ask what he was doing. Getting up from his position on the floor still left about a 25 centimeter height difference, forcing him to look up to meet the heir's eyes. "Togami-kun," he breathed, grateful to have run into him. "It's just..Is it stupid to feel kinda lonely and scared now all of a sudden?"

"I don't know why you're asking me this," Togami spat as Celes walked by. But as soon as the coast was clear, he seemed to hesitate a moment before grabbing Naegi's wrist and leading him to his door, where he added in a softer tone of voice "Not at all, and look...I can't believe I'm saying this but you can stay here for the night if you want."

Naegi could only nod gratefully, caught completely off-guard by Togami's offer. With that, he was ushered inside the room, Togami locking the door behind them. Just as the door clicked shut, Monobear's voice came over the loudspeaker, reminding them that it was Night Time. Naegi couldn't help but smile to himself at that. He really was going to stay in Togami's room all night, then.

Once they were safely locked inside, Togami hesitantly wrapped his arms around Naegi, making little shushing noises that were so out of character for him, Naegi had to laugh. But he was appreciative of the gesture all the same, and relaxed slightly, resting his head on the heir's chest. Togami was surprisingly comforting, hugging him tightly and murmuring "Shh, it's okay. I'm here, Naegi."

Naegi had expected that having Togami as a boyfriend would mean a definite lack of all things mushy and romantic, but the tenderness with which the heir pressed a kiss to his forehead proved his assumption wrong.

In fact, almost all of his assumptions were turning out wrong. The imagined camping out on the floor was what had seemed realistic, but to his surprise, just a few short minutes later he was snuggled up to Togami under the duvet.

Head resting on the other male's shoulder, Naegi chanced lightly kissing Togami's neck. The blonde kept reading, but after trailing a few more kisses down his neck to where his collarbone peered out from his partially unbuttoned shirt, Naegi was finally rewarded with a smile.

"I like it when you smile like that, Togami-kun," Naegi said softly. "You should do it more often."

Seeming genuinely surprised by that, Togami set his book down on the nightstand and made a sound of disbelief. "I don't see what's so special about my smile, but I guess I could, for you."

"I dunno why it's special, it's just really cute and it shows the nice side of you, the one you don't usually let anyone see," Naegi murmured, a little embarrassed.

Apparently deciding that that was a satisfactory explanation, Togami turned his head to connect their lips in a kiss, one hand barely cupping Naegi's cheek. The kiss was short and chaste, only lasting long enough for Naegi to think that Togami's skin was colder than he'd thought. Knowing this and feeling a bit more comfortable in doing so, he moved a bit closer from the edge of the bed where he had been laying, going from just barely laying his head on the heir's shoulder to cuddled up against his side.

If Togami was surprised by this, he hid it well, simply wrapping one arm around Naegi as if he did so all the time. "A little less lonely now?" he asked, smile once again gracing his lips.

"Yeah," Naegi admitted. "Thanks. It's nice spending time with you like this." It was disappointing to think that in the morning it would be back to the usual pretending as though they weren't together and sneaking a bit of time in the library, holding hands and listening to Togami read to him.

In response to that, Togami sighed, taking a moment before saying anything. "You know I don't like sneaking around either, but it's the best option right now. Besides, it's not like we don't see each other at all."

"I know," Naegi said, frowning. "Still..."

More playful than really frustrated at the moment, he leaned over to kiss Togami again, running his fingers through the other's hair. Smirking, Togami reciprocated, lingering a few moments. Then he set his glasses down on the nightstand, turning out the light.

"Don't worry about things we can't change right now. Just go to sleep, Naegi. It'll be easier to relax with me right here than when you're alone."

Making a rather reluctant noise of agreement, Naegi closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Togami's arm wrapped around him, Togami's hand lazily stroking his hair, and just the feeling of laying next to him. Despite where they were, right at that moment, Naegi felt safe.

"Maybe we'll make it out. And then every night could be like this," he breathed sleepily. There was a chance that that could happen, right?

Choosing not to respond with his typical brand of realism, Togami agreed; reassuring Naegi that they'd stay together even after they put Hope's Peak behind them.

"Mmhmm, don't worry, Naegi," he soothed. "I'm serious about wanting to be with you, doesn't matter whether we're here or not. I thought you knew that."

The next morning, Naegi woke up confused, then remembered where he was. Slowly the night's events came back to him, explaining the taller figure clinging to him, still asleep. Smiling, Naegi nudged his boyfriend awake.

"Togami-kun, it's time to get up," he murmured. "We need to go to breakfast."

Icy blue eyes opened, and Togami pulled Naegi into a soft good morning kiss. This only served to make the brunette more sure he should have thought of staying with Togami sooner.

"Hope you slept at least," the heir muttered, stretching. Naegi couldn't help but grin at Togami's slightly more relaxed mannerisms as he got up. The grace and confidence with which he moved was enviable, and his more friendly side made him absolutely irresistible.

After a few minutes of hurried getting ready so as not to be too late for breakfast, Naegi finally worked up the nerve to ask the question that had been lingering at the edges of his mind since the night before.

"Do you think I could stay with you again tonight?" The question was voiced as innocently as Naegi could manage, murmured more to the floor than Togami.

Seeming a bit surprised and blushing ever so faintly, the heir nodded before slowly saying yes. The night had been so nice, he simply couldn't find a single reason to say no.


End file.
